<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Injured and Alone (Almost) by Kurama_Akiyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771893">Injured and Alone (Almost)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurama_Akiyama/pseuds/Kurama_Akiyama'>Kurama_Akiyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Bones, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurama_Akiyama/pseuds/Kurama_Akiyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Ransom and Beckett Mariner are assigned to retrieve samples of a rare rock, Kirigium. Unfortunately, their transporter makes a mistake, and the two are stranded in the mountains.</p><p>Bit of a crack fic, I was bored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beckett Mariner &amp; Jack Ransom, Beckett Mariner/Jack Ransom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Injured and Alone (Almost)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XO’s Log - Commander Jack Ransom - U.S.S. Cerritos</p><p>“It’s going to be a great day. I’m in charge of my own mission, I have to go down to the pre-warp paradise ocean planet, and all I have to do was find some rock at the bottom of the mountain. How hard can that be?”</p><p>XO’s Log (AMENDMENT) - Commander Jack Ransom - U.S.S. Cerritos</p><p>“Well as it turns out… very hard. At least, it is when your partner for the mission is the snarky Ensign you’re kind of in love with. And it’s not an abuse of power because Beckett Mariner doesn’t care about rank. Unfortunately, she also doesn’t seem to care about protocol. Or this whole shebang could have been avoided.”</p><p>Jack Ransom followed his morning routine to the letter. He even shined his pips, on the off chance that he would run into the locals on his mission. First contact required a good impression. He stopped by the science labs, (“I like what you’ve done with your hair Kelley.”) picked up the container for the kigirium (kirigium?) blue sparkly rock, and headed straight for the transporter rooms. And there she was, Beckett Mariner in all of her cool, rule-breaking, ridiculously sexy glory. Damn, how was the girl so gorgeous? It was like she didn’t even try! And yet… Ransom was head-over-heels for her. Then she started talking, and he remembered to be annoyed.</p><p>“Hey, Jacky! So I heard we’re looking for a rock today! Let’s head out!” </p><p>And there was the impulsiveness he loved to hate. Or did he hate to love it?</p><p>“We need to do the briefing first Mariner.” He wished he could call her Beckett. She didn’t let anyone call her Beckett. Oh well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>